Eric Olafson, Midshipman 39
Part 39: ERIC I woke in sick bay and an officer with the med department logo on his chest grinned at me.” Welcome back Mr. Olafson . How do you feel?” “I feel fine. Why is it always me that wakes up in med, while others are fine?” “You had a ruptured liver and internal bleeding, we also repaired a ruptured brain blood vessel, but you are fit for duty.” “Thanks Doc.” “Besides you are not the only one that came to Sickbay, we patched up seventy five casualties and two of your squadron comrades did not make it at all. So be glad you woke up.” I swallowed hard and wished I hadn’t said that. “They are waiting for you at Main Flight Control.” I made my way down to the preflight deck, Commander Cotton , Har-Hi and a group of pilots stood there next to my Wolfcraft. It looked no longer shiny as it did when I got it, but was a torn wreck. There where scorch marks and parts of the armor had melted off. One of the Engine pots was completely gone; the other pot did not have the original alignment and hung there in an odd angle. Much of the bow section was stripped to the frame. I snapped in attention.” Midshipman Olafson reporting Sir.” Cotton made a waving gesture. “Pilots don’t do that Viking. We are just inspecting your machine and decide if we repair or scrap it and now since you are here we can debrief you as well.” I relaxed a bit and said.” Sorry about returning the fighter that way, Sir.” He looked surprised.” I am glad you returned it at all.” “I am not in some sort of trouble sir, for returning your craft this way?” “I trouble? Oh no Viking. It is not every day a fighter pilot makes ace, especially not on his first mission and now we have four new Aces in our squadron. “Ace Sir?” “You killed 12 enemy targets. The Carrier counts as one but you also killed 11 fighters. Any pilot that accomplishes 10 kills becomes an Ace. That’s a term with a long tradition. Pirate here blasted 29 during his first sortie, that’s a new record.” Har-Hi grinned proudly and whipped on his toes.” Wait till you see entire Wolfcraft squadrons with Dai Pilots, Sir.” “That is a scary thought indeed. If we had one or two more like you we would have cleaned house before lunch.” He then grabbed me by the shoulder. “I won’t fault you for what you did, because taking out the second carrier was crucial and had to be done, but making a jump that close to a star is suicide.” “Aye Sir, I try not to do that the next time.” He turned his head and said.” Blowdart, where are those jackets?” A Lt came running.” Right here, Wildcat.” He handed each of us a black leather jacket, on the back of it was a large logo of a stylized Wolf jumping away from a rendering of the Devastator and the words around the logo read:” Devastator Fighter Wing 12” “You earned the right to wear those and if anyone especially your friend Clusen gives you any trouble wearing those I give you the direct order to let me know.” He then attached two ribbons on our chest display, a red ribbon with a small black cross.” This is the Ace ribbon, you earned it.” As he did mine he stopped, turned and said.” Attention everyone. Our friend Viking here is a Medal of Honor recipient.” Everyone saluted and as usual I didn’t really like it.” I thought Pilots don’t do that, Sir.” Wildcat padded my shoulder and boxed Har Hi in the side. “You are alright, you two. The Captain will decorate you both with the Flying Cross in about an hour from now. Olafson for risking his life to destroy that carrier and Mr. Hi for saving lives of comrades by disregarding his own safety and fighting like a banshee let loose from hell.” We thanked the Commander and felt quite proud of ourselves. Cotton’s mood instantly changed.” We also have a very solemn duty to perform Lt Homer and Lt Voglgard did not make it and we will have a ceremonial at 1400 hrs. on the main flight deck. So get changed in Dress Uniform and be here.” The ceremony was a somber one and while neither Har Hi nor I ever met the pilots we still felt touched and I knew how close I came to be in one of those flag draped metal coffins. Homer’s coffin was empty. There was nothing left of him that could have been recovered. At least he had a quick end, Voglgard died with a ruptured space suit after ejecting. The Nul-Nul actually fired on him while he was helpless, so Har-Hi told me. Captain Harris read the Eulogy and after that they played taps and the coffins where released into space. The Devastator fired salute. Captain Harris was still in a somber mood as he decorated us with the medals and no one was breaking out in cheers but every pilot shook our hand. It was I found almost a religious experience. Harris said to me.”Mr. Olafson. Mr. Hi it seems to become a habit of mine decorating you. I saw the report and your actions saved many lives. The Convoy was carrying defense equipment and now the system can be properly defended against future Nul attacks. Your contribution made this possible.” To Har Hi he said. “No one in the history of fighter combat destroyed that many enemies during his first mission. Your incredible skills and bravery is duly noted.” Wildcat stepped next to us and said. “Captain, those Midshipmen would be a fine replacement for those good men we lost today.” “I know Commander. These two are fine officers already in my book but I cannot grant your request. After their two weeks training is complete, they will continue to rotate through the departments.” Captain Harris had given us day of R&R. We went back to our Dorm with no particular hurry. As we walked along a corridor Har-Hi said.” How did you kill that last Nul fighter anyway? I saw you being without maneuver power, out of ammo, almost completely out of energy and your life signs where flat lining. Then it suddenly looks as if the Nul flew into a solid wall and exploded.” “I don’t even remember firing at the last one. All I could feel was that pain, are you sure I killed it?” “There was no one else near and I was out of ammo for the TL’s too. I went as fast as I could to get into FE-FTL range but I knew I would not make it in time, then the Nul decelerated from 800 clicks a second to zero instantly at least that’s how it looked at my instruments and then it was utterly and completely obliterated.” “Maybe one of those grav bombs malfunctioned. I sure don’t remember doing anything.” “Well that could be. I am glad it happened no matter how. I would miss you.” “Really? I thought you hate my guts.” I said with a smirk. “You know better than that.” Part 40 » Category:Stories